Rabbit and The Youth
by 0Usagi-san's Summer
Summary: Layaknya si kelinci bermata hijau membiarkan sang pemuda tersesat di kota kelinci bersamanya, karena awalnya si kelinci iri terhadap sang pemuda yang bisa pergi kemana saja namun seiring waktu si kelinci jatuh cinta kepada sang pemuda hingga membuatnya semakin tak ingin sang pemuda pergi. Namun kebalikan si kelinci yang egois Sakura kalah dari rasa irinya /SasuSaku


.

.

 **Kelinci dan Sang Pemuda**

 _Kaktus-san Present_

 _._

 _._

 _inspiration story:_

Naruto MasashiKhisimoto

Short Story HarukiMurakami

.

.

SASUSAKU

.

Warning: AU, Typo, OOT, atc. Saya telah mengingatkan, jadi saya tidak menerima apresiasi negatif terhadap semua hal yang telah saya peringatkan

* * *

-XoX-

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dan karena sekarang adalah musim panas, udara di sekitarku terasa sangat menyengat.

Di stasiun Konoha, aku menaiki salah satu kereta cepat jalur Suna. Gerbong yang aku tempati kosong, dan aku satu-satunya penumpang di gerbong tersebut.

Kereta melaju melewati Konoha, Ame, dan akhirnya tiba di Stasiun Pusat Suna. Semua penumpang berhamburan keluar kereta, begitu juga aku. Dengan langkah santai aku menuju ke sebuah bangku yang berada di sudut taman stasiun.

Aku merenung sejenak dan mulai berpikir ke mana selanjutnya akan pergi.

Pada saat itu juga aku menyadari apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Aku mencoba menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, namun pikiran-pikiran itu tidak mau pergi dari dalam kepalaku. Mungkin secara tidak sadar aku telah memutuskan untuk melakukannya tepat pada saat aku menaiki kereta di jalur Suna tadi pagi. Aku mendesah perlahan, lalu bertanya kepada seorang petugas di stasiun agar dapat sampai ke Yuki, salah satu kota kecil yang masih sangat terjaga alamnya, terletak beberapa kilometer sebelum pusat kota Suna.

Petugas tersebut segera membolak-balikkan halaman buku jadwal kereta yang tebal. Dia menyarankan agar aku mengambil kereta ekspress ke Ame yang akan berangkat pada jam 11.30, kemudian transit ke kereta lokal. Dengan begitu aku akan tiba di Yuki sekitar jam dua lewat. Aku membeli tiket pulang-pergi Konoha-Yuki. Kemudian aku pergi ke restoran di stasiun dan memesan menu makan siang yang sangat sederhana yaitu sepiring nasi kari dan sup tomat.

Barisan pohon pinus yang ditanam di pinggir taman menghalau angin yang menerjang bangunan-bangunan yang berada dipinggir pantai. Yuki, kota kecil dengan fasilitas kesehatan yang sangat baik. Udara di sana segar dan selain suara ombak yang menderu-deru, tempat itu selalu sunyi di sepanjang hari hingga membuat pasien-pasien rehabilitasi merasa jauh lebih baik .

Yuki, kota tempatnya lahir dan di sana memanglah tempat seharusnya ia berada. Mengunjungi nya adalah sebuah rencana yang tidak menyenangkan bagiku. Hubunganku dengan nya telah berakhir sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Berakhir dengan kurang baik. Dan selama setahun terakhir, aku hanya bertemu dengannya satu kali itupun karena saat itu ia membutuhkan bantuanku, sebagai satu-satunya anggota 'keluarga', aku harus berada di sana untuk mengurus prosedur administrasi.

Jika kata dapat mewakili seseorang. Maka bagiku dia adalah kata 'Kebetulan'. Kami hanya kebetulan saja pernah bertemu, juga kebetulan kami memiliki tujuan yang sama yang pada akhirnya membawa kami kedalam hubungan yang aneh, dan pada akhirnya kebetulan juga kami harus tinggal satu atap selama beberapa tahun.

Ya, hanya sekedar Kebetulan! Tapi sayang sekali pada akhirnya harus begini, dan sama sekali tidak ada hal yang dapat aku perbuat untuk menghindari kebetulan itu.

Aku membayar makanan kepada kasir lalu pergi ke stasiun untuk menunggu kereta ke Yuki. Satu-satunya teman seperjalananku kali ini adalah sepasang remaja yang kuyakini adalah sepasang kekasih yang mungkin akan piknik ke pantai. Terlihat dari pakaian mereka. Si gadis memakai dress putih selutut, diatas pangkuannya ia memainkan pita topi pantainya dengan manis, sedang si pemuda tampak menatap si gadis dengan pandangan hangat. Mereka sedang kasmaran. Pikirku dengan segaris senyum.

Di saat seumuran mereka memang tak ada yang lebih indah dari sedang jatuh cinta. Karena kita terlalu dini, terlalu naif untuk menyadari betapa rumitnya cinta. Tak sekedar mencintai dan dicintai.

Aku mengetahuinya dengan pasti, karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang orang tuanya tidak merestui hubungan kami. Dengan gadis yang tak bisa lepas dari masa lalunya. Gadis yang terobsesi dengan masa depannya. Tapi begitulah pada akhirnya semuanya terlewati begitu saja bagiku mereka semua hanyalah sebatas kebetulan hingga aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kebetulan lainnya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat aku berumur 22 tahun, ketika aku sedang menginjak tahun terakhirku di perguruan tinggi. Tepat sebulan setelah orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan yang di sebabkan oleh mantan pegawainya. Orang itu menabrakkan mobilnya dengan mobil yang di naik oleh orang tuaku, hingga mereka terjatuh keparit.

Tak banyak yang dapat kuceritakan tentangnya. Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa dialah yang paling berkesan diantar semuanya.

Dia memiliki senyum yang sangat khas mengingatkanku pada kelinci-kelinci berpipi lucu hingga mebuatku merasa bersalah jika tak membalas senyumnya.

Dia memiliki iris emerald yang membuatku diam-diam mencuri pandang kerah nya.

Dan dialah yang selalu berada di sampingku atas segala duka yang ku lalui.

Seperti pria bodoh pada umumnya aku jatuh hati padanya karena parasnya. Tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya karena sifat hangat yang dimilikinya.

Seorang gadis dari jurusan sastra modern, seorang gadis yang hanya dapat kutemui di satu mata kuliah karena dosen yang membuat kami berdesak-desakan hanya karena ia ingin menggunakan waktunya seefisien mungkin.

Dengan mahasiswa sekitar seratus orang dari dua jurusan. Seperti lemparan dadu, peluangku untuk mengenalnya adalah 2/100. Aku yang akan menghampirinya, atau dia yang akan menghampiriku. Tapi dengan alasan apa?

Jawabannya adalah kebetulan. Buku catatan dengan tulisan cakar ayam tapi isinya yang kuyakini tak akan meleset dari bahan mid tak sengaja kutinggalkan di kelas itu, dan kebetulan dialah yang menemukannya. Hari berikutnya dia menghampiriku untuk mengembalikan catatan itu. Dan dari kebetulan itulah semuanya berawal hingga menciptakan kebetulan beruntun lainnya. Bertemu di perpustakaan, satu kelompok, sampai bertemu di kencan buta yang diatur oleh sahabatku.

Mulai dari sanalah aku mulai mengenalnya. Kami memiliki banyak perbedaan, namun perbedaan tersebut memberi perasaan aneh terhadapku. Seolah aku dapat melihat dunia dari sisi berseberangan dari dunia yang biasa kulihat. Semuanya tampak ajaib dan menakjubkan. Mungkin karena aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Terlalu dini dan terlalu naif, aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai takdir, bukan sekedar kebetulan yang biasa sering kuanggap. Dibutakan oleh rasa cinta, setahun kemudian setelah wisuda aku menikahinya.

Menikahinya, menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya dan mendapatkan cintanya adalah hal paling beruntung yang pernah ku dapatkan sejak aku dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Tapi sekedar cinta tak akan pernah cukup.

Tahun pertama kehidupan pernikahan kami masih seawet saat kami menjalin hubungan. Namun, memasuki tahun kedua aku mulai merasakan dia sedikit berubah. Tapi aku berusaha untuk memahami, kami pasangan muda dan aku belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Kami serba kekurangan, dan perlahan kurasakan dia kehilangan kepercayaannya padaku.

Ketidak percayaannya padaku akhirnya melahirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan samar di dalam benakku.

Masihka dia mencintaiku?

Istriku yang selama ini selalu tampak menawan dengan kepribadiannya yang membuat seluruh suami di dunia ini iri terhadapku. Apakah masih mencintaiku?

Dengan keraguan seperti itu, kepercayaanku juga mulai pudar. Pernikahan tanpa kepercayaan, masihkah ada harapan?

Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah begitu saja. Aku selalu berusaha menjadikan hari-hari yang kami lewati sehangat dulu. Namun usahaku berbuah kekonyolan. Setiap hal yang kulakukan tak ubahnya kesalahan yang akan menjadi perdebatan diantara kami.

Namun begitu aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menyalahkannya. Malah aku yang selalu dihantui oleh rasa penyesalan. Istriku adalah wanita yang hebat, dia melayaniku dengan baik, pantaskah ia berada disamping pria sepertiku?

Memasuki tahun ketiga pernikahan kami, saat itu seharusnya menjadi saat yang membahagiakan. istriku hamil untuk pertama kalinya. Namun memasuki minggu ke dua belas, dia keguguran.

Akhirnya tak ada lagi perdebatan. Ku tahu ia pasti sangat terpukul, tapi apa yang dapat kami lakukan.

Di suatu malam ia mengajakku makan malam di restaurant tempat kami sering berkencan dulu. Terbesit sedikit perasaan heran, namun yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah duduk dalam diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Lama ia terdiam dengan raut wajahnya yang kebingungan. Aku tersenyum kecut. Apakah ini adalah akhir, aku tahu hubungan kami dua tahun terakhir tidak terlalu menyenangkan tapi bukan berarti hal itu dapat dijadikan sebagai sebuah alasan untuk perpisahan. Se dangkal itukah perasaannya padaku?

Aku masih mencintainya, sangat.

Menghela napas.

 _Berikan aku alasan?._ getaran suaraku di malam itu masih terasa hingga detik ini.

 _"_ _Alasan pertama, aku tidak lagi mencintaimu."_

 _Terlalu klasik. Kau pernah jatuh cinta padaku, jatuh cinta sekali lagi pasti masih bisa._

Alasan pertama masih memberiku harapan. Akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta sekali, dua kali hingga berkali-kali lagi padaku.

 _"_ _Alasan lain, kau tidak dapat membuatku bahagia."_

 _Katakan. Akan kulakukan apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia._ Malam itu aku merendah di hadapannya, lebih rendah dari anjing yang mengais makanan di tempat sampah.

Alasan ketiga, dan juga yang terakhir, merupakan alasan yang sangat egois, sehingga alasan ini meninggalkan bekas luka yang dalam di hatiku.

 _"_ _Aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Dan dia akan menikahiku setelah kita bercerai."_

Setelah berpikir keras, aku mencapai sebuah kesimpulan. Menyalahkan diriku selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena bukanlah aku yang salah. Namun, tidak peduli betapa jelasnya seseorang berbuat kesalahan, tidak pernah ada yang berhak untuk menyalahkan.

Aku atau dia, siapa yang bersalah? Aku yang tak mampu membahagiakan nya? Ataukah pengkhianatan nya?

Namun tak lagi penting siapa yang salah dan benar. Kami telah berpisah. Rasanya seperti selembar kertas yang di atasnya tertulis mantra sihir yang tidak dapat dipecahkan. Mantra tersebut tidak mempunyai maksud secara langsung, namun masih mengandung makna terselubung. Maknanya adalah 'dia adalah kebetulan'. Kebetulan yang salah, kebetulan yang berlangsung begitu lama.

Di malam perpisahan kami itu aku merasa dia sangat membenciku. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya diriku lah yang membencinya? Aku bahkan tak mencegahnya pergi-aku tak punya kuasa untuk hal itu. Bukannya aku mau menuduhnya, tapi aku memang merasakan adanya rasa dendam dan benci dalam perkataannya sebelum ia beranjak pergi. Aku tahu bukan benci karena tiga tahun yang kami habiskan bersama, tapi dia seakan membenci sesuatu yang ada di dalam diriku, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimaafkannya.

Ketika kereta yang aku tumpangi bergerak meninggalkan stasiun Suna aku juga berusaha untuk meninggalkan bayanganku tentangnya. Aku mengeluarkan buku yang aku bawa dari rumah. Buku tersebut merupakan sebuah cerita pendek dengan tema fantasy, dan di dalamnya terdapat cerita berjudul "Kota Kelinci".

Dalam kisah tersebut, seorang pemuda bepergian sendirian tanpa ada tujuan. Dia menumpangi kereta dan turun di pemberhentian manapun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dia menyewa sebuah kamar, berkeliling menikmati pemandangan, dan tinggal selama yang dia inginkan. Ketika dia sudah merasa puas, dia kembali menaiki kereta lain. Dia sangat menikmati liburan nya dengan cara seperti itu.

Suatu hari, dia melihat sebuah sungai yang indah dari jendela kereta. Bukit - bukit hijau berbaris di sepanjang alirannya, dan di kejauhan terlihat sebuah kota kecil yang indah dengan jembatan batu tua. Kereta berhenti di stasiun di kota tersebut, dan dia turun membawa tasnya. Tidak ada penumpang lain yang ikut turun, dan begitu dia turun, kereta segera berangkat kembali.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bekerja di stasiun. Dia berpikir hal ini mungkin disebabkan karena tidak ada banyak kegiatan di stasiun ini. Sang pemuda menyeberangi jembatan batu dan berjalan menuju kota. Semua toko tutup, dan alun - alun kota terlihat kotor dan telah lama terbengkalai. Hanya ada satu hotel di sana, dan tidak ada orang yang melayani di meja penerima tamu. Tempat itu tampak tidak berpenghuni. Mungkin semua orang sedang tidur siang di suatu tempat. Tapi sekarang baru jam setengah sebelas pagi, masih lama sebelum waktu tidur siang.

Mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi dan membuat semua orang meninggalkan kota ini. Walau bagaimanapun, kereta selanjutnya tidak akan tiba sampai besok pagi, sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan selain bermalam di sana. Dia berjalan berkeliling kota untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah kota kelinci. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, banyak kelinci liar — dengan jenis dan warna yang berbeda — menyeberangi jembatan secara bergerombolan. Mereka memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar daripada kelinci biasa, namun mereka tetaplah kelinci liar. Sang pemuda terkejut melihat pemandangan ini. Dia segera berlari menuju menara lonceng yang terdapat di tengah kota, lalu naik sampai ke puncaknya untuk bersembunyi. Para kelinci mulai berkeliaran di sekitar kota.

Ada yang membuka penutup toko, atau pergi ke kantor untuk memulai kerja. Tidak lama berselang, muncul segerombolan kelinci lain dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dan mereka mulai menyeberangi jembatan seperti yang dilakukan oleh kelompok sebelumnya. Mereka masuk ke toko - toko untuk berbelanja, pergi ke kantor pemerintahan untuk menyelesaikan urusan administrasi, makan di restaurant hotel, atau meminum bir di kedai dan menyanyikan lagu - lagu kelinci dengan semangat. Karena kelinci kepekaan yang baik, maka disaat malam mereka hampir tidak membutuhkan lampu sama sekali. Namun khusus malam hari itu, rembulan bersinar terang dan cahayanya menerangi seluruh kota. Sang pemuda dapat melihat kegiatan di kota dengan jelas dari tempat persembunyiannya di menara lonceng. Ketika fajar menyingsing, para kelinci menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, menutup kembali pintu toko, dan berjalan teratur menyeberangi jembatan.

Saat matahari telah terbit, tidak ada satupun kelinci yang terlihat di sana, dan kota tersebut kembali sunyi. Sang pemuda turun dari menara lonceng, lalu tidur di salah satu kamar di hotel. Jika dia merasa lapar, dia memakan roti dan ikan yang tersisa di dapur hotel. Ketika malam mendekat, dia kembali bersembunyi di menara lonceng dan memperhatikan kegiatan para kelinci sampai fajar.

Beberapa kali kereta berhenti di stasiun sebelum siang dan sore hari. Tidak ada penumpang yang turun maupun naik ke kereta. Namun tetap saja, kereta selalu berhenti tepat selama satu menit, kemudian kembali berangkat. Dia bisa saja naik ke salah satu kereta, dan meninggalkan kota kelinci yang aneh ini. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Karena dia masih muda, rasa ingin tahunya sangat menggebu - gebu dan dia selalu siap melakukan petualangan apapun. Dia masih ingin melihat peristiwa aneh ini lebih lama. Dia ingin mengetahui sejak kapan dan bagaimana tempat ini berubah menjadi kota kelinci.

Pada malam ketiga, sebuah keributan terjadi di alun - alun di bawah menara. " Hey, apa kau mencium bau manusia? " tanya seekor kelinci.

"Ya, aku rasa memang ada bau aneh beberapa hari ini," sahut kelinci lain sambil mengendus dengan hidungnya. "Aku juga," jawab yang lain. "Aneh. Padahal tidak ada manusia yang tinggal di sini," tambah seekor kelinci. "Tentu saja tidak. Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa masuk ke kota ini." "Lalu kenapa ada bau manusia di sini?"

Para kelinci mulai menyisir seluruh kota secara berkelompok. Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar saja untuk memastikan bahwa menara lonceng merupakan sumber dari bau manusia. Sang pemuda mendengar langkah kaki kelinci menaiki tangga. Mereka telah menemukanku! Pikirnya. Sepertinya baunya telah memicu amarah para kelinci.

Manusia tidak diperbolehkan memasuki kota tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika para kelinci berhasil menangkapnya, tapi dia yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkan kota dalam keadaan hidup.

Jantung sang pemuda berdegup kencang, ia bersembunyi dibalik palang besi, sedikit lagi para kelinci akan menemukannya

Tiga ekor kelinci memanjat sampai ke puncak menara dan mengendus udara.

Ketika posisi hampir ketahuan oleh kelinci-kelinci itu. Grebb. Si pemuda merasa tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang.

Baru saja ia akan memberontak namun benda lembut berbulu yang mirip kaki hewan tertempel dibibirnya membuatnya terdiam kaget.

Kelinci. Sosok di hadapannya adalah kelinci.

"Ssst... jangan ribut atau mereka akan menangkapmu."

Bukan karena menuruti perintah 'hewan' di hadapannya , ia terdiam karena makhluk di hadapannya memang benar-benar kelinci yang dapat berbicara. Hanya saja tubuh mereka hampir sama besarnya dengan tubuh manusia.

Sosok kelinci di hadapannya tersebut memiliki tubuh yang dibalut oleh bulu-bulu putih yang terlihat lembut. Dia memiliki gigi yang lucu, kumis yang tampak menggemaskan. Tapi aneh tidak seperti kelinci-kelinci lain yang tinggal di kota tersebut dimana si pemuda yakin bahwa mereka semua memiliki mata yang berwarna merah, kelinci aneh di hadapannya itu memiliki iris mata yang berwarna kehijauan.

"Aku mencium bau manusia, tapi tidak ada seorangpun di sini. " ujar salah satu kelinci yang sejak tadi mencari si pemuda

" Aneh, " ujar seekor kelinci dengan kumis bergoyang - goyang, " " Ya, ini aneh, " sahut kelinci lain. " Tapi memang tidak ada seorangpun di sini. Ayo pergi dan cari di tempat lain. "

Para kelinci yang mencarinya memiringkan kepala mereka, kebingungan, kemudian kembali turun ke bawah. Sang pemuda mendengar langkah kaki mereka perlahan menghilang di kegelapan malam. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega, tapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka tidak dapat menemukannya. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu meyelamatkanku."

"Aku kelinci, yang tinggal di kota ini."

Tentu saja si pemuda tahu bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu kelinci, semua orang tahu hanya dengan melihatnya. lagi pula itu memang kota kelinci, semua yang tinggal di kota itu kelinci.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menolongku?"

"Kalau aku tidak menolongmu, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu."

Jawaban si kelinci sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda.

Walau bagaimanapun, dia memutuskan bahwa dia akan segera pergi ke stasiun begitu pagi menjelang dan naik kereta meninggalkan kota. Keberuntungannya tidak akan mungkin bertahan selamanya. Namun esoknya, tidak ada kereta yang berhenti di stasiun. Semua kereta hanya melaju melewatinya tanpa menurunkan kecepatan.

Begitu juga dengan kereta sore. Dia dapat melihat seorang kondektur di gerbong kendali. Tapi kereta - kereta tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda - tanda akan berhenti. Seolah tidak ada yang melihat seorang pemuda menunggu di stasiun — atau bahkan stasiun itu sendiri. Ketika kereta sore menghilang di ujung rel, tempat itu menjadi lebih sunyi daripada biasanya. Matahari mulai terbenam. Waktunya bagi para kelinci memasuki kota.

"Kenapa tidak ada kereta yang berhenti untukku?" tanya si pemuda kepada kelinci yang terus mengikutinya sejak pertemuan mereka di menara.

"Karena aku telah menolongmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Memberi dan diberi. Aku menyalamatkanmu dan sebagai imbalannya kau akan tinggal di kota ini menemaniku."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menyelematkanku."

"Kau tak memiliki hak untuk menyalahkanku. Sejak para kelinci itu mencium bau mu, sejak itu pula kau tak bisa kembali ketempat asalmu. Kesalahanmu adalah datang ke kota ini."

Sang pemuda sadar bahwa dia telah tersesat. Tempat tersebut merupakan dunia lain yang disiapkan secara khusus untuknya bersama kelinci aneh itu. Dan tidak akan ada lagi kereta yang berhenti di stasiun ini untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia asalnya. Sang pemuda akan tinggal di kota kelinci bersama si kelinci bermata hijau untuk selamanya.

Dan begitulah akhir dari kisah tersebut. Si pemuda tak akan pernah kembali ke kota asalanya. Aku membaca kisah tersebut dua kali. Frasa ' _tempat di mana dia ditakdirkan untuk tersesat_ ' menarik perhatianku.

Aku menutup buku dan membiarkan mataku menerawangi pemandangan area industri yang terlihat dari jendela kereta. Tidak lama kemudian aku tertidur — bukan tidur panjang namun tidur yang sangat dalam. aku terbangun bersimbah keringat. Kereta sedang berjalan melewati pesisir selatan semenanjung Yuki. sebentar lagi aku akan sampai.

* * *

Di meja resepsionis sanatorium, aku memberikan nama mantan istriku.

Perawat yang kebetulan sedang bekerja saat itu bertanya, " Apa anda telah memberi tahu bahwa Anda akan berkunjung hari ini? " suaranya terdengar serak. Perawat tersebut berperawakan kecil, dia mengenakan kacamata dengan bingkai besi, dan rambutnya yang pendek mulai tampak beruban.

" Tidak, tiba - tiba saja aku ingin berkunjung pagi ini dan segera berangkat dengan kereta, " jawabku apa adanya.

Sang perawat menatapku dengan ekspresi setengah jijik. Kemudian dia berkata,

" Pengunjung seharusnya memberi tahu kami terlebih dahulu sebelum menjenguk pasien. Kami mempunyai jadwal sendiri, dan keinginan pasien juga harus dipertimbangkan. "

" Maaf, aku tidak tahu. "

" Kapan terakhir kali Anda berkunjung ? "

" Dua tahun lalu. "

" Dua tahun lalu, " ulangnya sambil memeriksa daftar pengunjung dengan pena di tangannya. "Maksudnya Anda tidak pernah berkunjung sekalipun selama dua tahun ini? "

" Benar. " jawabku.

" Menurut catatan kami, Anda adalah satu - satunya kerabat nyonya Haruno. "

" Ya, benar. "

Dia melihatku sepintas, tapi tidak mengatakan apa - apa. Dia tidak sedang menghakimiku, dia hanya mengkonfirmasi fakta. Lagi pula, kasus seperti keluargaku ini bukanlah yang pertama kali.

" Saat ini istri Anda sedang mengikuti kelompok rehabilitasi, dan akan selesai dalam setengah jam. Kemudian barulah anda dapat menemuinya. "

" Bagaimana keadaannya? "

" Secara fisik, dia sehat. Namun kondisinya yang lain belum stabil, " jawab sang perawat sambil mengetuk - ngetuk dahinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian beranjak pergi dan menunggu di ruang santai yang berada di dekat pintu masuk sambil melanjutkan membaca buku. Angin semilir masuk melalui jendela, membawa terbang aroma laut dan pinus dari luar. Jangkrik musim panas bertengger di pepohonan, mengeluarkan suara sekencang - kencangnya. Musim panas kini sampai pada puncaknya, tapi para jangkrik seolah tahu bahwa musim panas tidak akan bertahan selamanya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, seorang perawat berkacamata datang memberitahu bahwa aku dapat menemui nya sekarang. " Akan saya tunjukkan kamar istri Anda, " ucapnya. Aku berdiri dari sofa, dan ketika aku melewati cermin besar yang digantung di dinding, aku baru sadar betapa semrawut pakaian yang aku kenakan, selembar kaos yang dibalut kemeja dengan kancing terbuka dan tidak sesuai, celana Chinos dengan noda saos pizza di dekat lutut, dan topi baseball — sungguh pakaian yang tidak mungkin dikenakan oleh lelaki berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun yang mengunjungi istrinya untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun belakangan. Ditambah lagi aku tidak membawa apapun yang dapat dijadikan buah tangan untuk mantan istriku. Pantas saja perawat tadi memandangku dengan jijik.

Dia berada di dalam kamarnya, dia sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang terbuka dengan tangan di lututnya. Di atas meja di dekatnya terdapat pot bunga yang diisi dengan bunga - bunga indah berwarna kuning. Lantainya dibuat khusus dengan bahan lunak untuk mencegah agar pasien tidak terluka jika terjatuh.

Pada awalnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa wanita yang duduk di dekat jendela adalah dia. Dia telah begitu rapuh. Rambutnya kini lebih pendek dan kusut. Pipinya mencekung, dan mungkin karena itulah bola matanya terlihat lebih besar dibanding dahulu.

Diakah wanita cerdas yang di incar oleh banyak pria semasa perguruan tinggiku dulu?

Walau bagaimanapun dia adalah wanita yang pernah sangat ku cintai, atau paling tidak dia adalah versi hancur dari wanita itu. Seingatku, Haruno Sakura mantan istriku namun belum sah secara hukum adalah gadis yang mengagumkan, dulu orang-orang menyebut kami pasangan yang sangat sempurna fisik atau pun yang lainnya. gadis yang kini ada di hadapanku tidak lebih dari sepotong cangkang kepiting yang sudah kosong.

Pria yang diceritakannya malam dimana ia meninggalkanku mungkin telah berbohong kepadanya. Pria brengsek itu ku rasa telah membawa harapan dan sebagian kewarasannya.

" Haruno-san! " teriak sang perawat. "Haruno-san! Lihat siapa yang datang! Dia suamimu yang datang dari Konoha! "

Dia berbalik memandangku. Matanya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali membuat aku teringat dengan dua sarang burung kosong yang menggantung di cabang pohon.

" Hallo, " sahutku.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia malah melihat lurus kepadaku seolah dia sedang membaca majalah yang ditulis dalam bahasa asing.

" Makan malam akan dihidangkan jam setengah tujuh," kata sang perawat kepadaku. " Silahkan mengobrol dengan pasien sampai jam segitu. "

Aku sedikit ragu - ragu ketika perawat telah meninggalkan ruangan. Pelan – pelan aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekati nya, aku duduk di kursi di depannya. Mata nya mengikuti semua gerakan ku.

" Bagaimana keadaan mu? " tanyaku.

" Saya baik-baik saja, " jawabnya dengan nada resmi.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku memainkan kancing ketiga di kemejaku sambil mengalihkan perhatian pada pohon – pohon pinus di luar, lalu aku kembali memandangnya.

" Kau datang dari Konoha, ya? " tanya nya.

" Ya, dari Konoha. "

" Dengan kereta ekspress? "

" Ya, " jawabku. " Hanya sampai Ame. Setelah itu aku pindah ke kereta lokal sampai ke sini. "

" Kau datang untuk berenang di sini? "

" Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke... suami mu. "

Wajahnya datar. " Banyak orang berbohong karena mereka tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya."

" Sakura! " teriakku padanya. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak menyebut nama itu. " Aku Sasuke. Mantan suamimu. "

" Aku tidak pernah punya suami, " sahut nya dengan gamblang.

" Kau tidak pernah punya suami, " ulangku.

Dia hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala kecil. Demensia yang disebabkan oleh rasa frustasi telah menggrogotinya.

" Jadi, siapa aku? " tanyaku.

" Kau bukan siapa - siapa, " jawab nya dengan gelengan kepala.

Aku menghembuskan napas dalam - dalam. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia juga tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Kami duduk dengan diam, mencari - cari kata di dalam pikiran yang kusut. Hanya para jangkrik yang dapat bersuara dan bernyanyi dengan kencang.

Mungkin saja dia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pikir ku. Ingatannya mungkin memang telah hancur, namun perkataannya mungkin saja benar.

" Apa maksud mu Sakura? " tanyaku.

" Kau bukan siapa - siapa, " ulang nya tanpa menunjukkan perasaan apapun. " Kau tidak pernah menjadi siapapun, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi siapapun, dalam hidup ku. "

Aku ingin segera bangkit dari kursi, pergi ke stasiun, dan segera kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga. Tapi aku tidak dapat berdiri. Aku seperti pemuda yang berjalan seorang diri ke kota kelinci. Penasaran dan ingin sebuah penjelasan. Tentu saja aku tahu ada bahaya di depanku. Tapi jika aku melepaskan kesempatan ini, maka aku tidak akan pernah tahu rahasia tentang diriku. Perasaanya tentangku, kemarahannya malam itu, pria yang meninggalkannya. Aku mulai menjalin kata - kata di kepala. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang dari dulu hendak aku tanyakan padanya,

" Maksud mu, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku? Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa? "

" Kau tidak boleh berbohong pada siapapun, karena itu akan melukai orang lain," jawab nya dengan mata tertuju lurus pada mataku.

" Mungkin iya, karena sampai sekarang aku masih terluka" aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti pembicaraannya.

" Kebohongan itu seperti hujan atau salju, terlalu sering akan membuatmu sakit." lanjutnya.

Aku menatap tangan nya. Itu masih tangan yang pernah kugenggam dulu.

" kau tidak pernah mencintai pria itu, kan ? " tanyaku dengan perlahan.

Dia tidak menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya juga tidak berubah, dan tangannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya masih berfokus padaku seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

" Kau meninggalkanku. Karena terpaksa, ada yang kau sembunyikan dan tak boleh ku ketahui, Benar kan? "

Dia mengangguk.

" Berbohong adalah perbuatan yang salah. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu sesuka hatimu. "

Dia memahami pertanyaanku dengan jelas. Hanya saja dia tidak mau menjawabnya secara langsung, pikirku.

"Sakura, " ujarku.

" Malam itu mungkin kita telah berpisah, tapi secara hukum kau masih istriku dan aku masih tetap suamimu. Jujur saja, pengkhianatanmu telah melukaiku. Mungkin sepanjang hidupku aku telah membenci mu. Dan walaupun kau punya alasan untuk itu tapi faktanya kau meninggalkanku, kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi. Dua tahun, ini terlalu lama untuk sebuah kesalahpahaman, sekarang aku tidak lagi punya alasan untuk membenci mu. Rasa cintaku ternyata tak bisa memudar, aku ingin dapat lebih memahamimu sekarang. Aku selalu ingin tahu kebenaran tentang mu. Hanya itu saja. Jika kau ingin mengatakannya sekarang, aku akan tetap disini, menjagamu." pada akhirnya aku menyerah untuk menyerah.

Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, tapi entah bagaimana, aku merasa melihat ada cahaya kecil yang berkilau jauh di dalam matanya yang tampak seperti sarang burung kosong.

" Aku memang bukan siapa - siapa, " lanjutku. " dia benar tentang itu. Aku bagaikan seseorang yang dibuang ke lautan pada malam hari, dan mengambang sendirian. Aku mencoba memanggil seseorang, namun tidak ada siapapun yang menyahut. Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan apapun. Satu - satunya orang yang dapat ku cintai, adalah dirinya. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dariku. Aku bukanlah siapa - siapa, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi siapapun. Sakura mungkin juga benar tentang itu.

" Kejujuran adalah hal yang paling berharga, " jawab nya dengan nada datar, namun suaranya terdengar lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya, seolah seseorang telah menurunkan volume suaranya. " Namun kejujuran tak semudah itu untuk dikatakan — "

Aku dengan cepat menginterupsinya. " Apa kau masih mencintaiku? "

Sakura segera bungkam, dan bibirnya tertutup rapat.

Aku lanjut bertanya dengan nada yang lebih halus, " Kenapa kau terlihat marah malam itu

? apa yang kau sembunyikan? "

Sakura tetap bungkam, namun matanya jelas sedang melihat sesuatu — sesuatu yang tidak ada di ruangan ini.

" Bisakah kau membacakan sesuatu untuk ku?, " tanyanya dengan nada resmi setelah diam agak lama. " Mata ku telah sangat memburuk sampai - sampai aku tidak lagi dapat membaca. Ada buku di dalam rak di sana. Pilih yang mana saja. "

Aku berdiri dan melihat - lihat buku yang ada di sana. Kebanyakan buku - buku di sana adalah novel, dan buku sejarah yang berlatar belakang zaman ketika masih ada para samurai. Aku tidak ingin membacakan buku dengan bahasa kuno kepada nya saat ini.

" Jika kau mau, aku akan membacakan cerita tentang kota kelinci, " ujarku. " Aku membawa bukunya.

" Cerita tentang kota kelinci, " ulang nya. " Tolong bacakan itu untuk ku, jika kau tidak keberatan. "

Aku melihat jam tangan. " Tidak sama sekali. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum keretaku berangkat. Ini adalah kisah yang aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa kamu akan menyukainya atau tidak. "

Aku mengeluarkan bukuku dan mulai membaca dengan pelan. Suaraku terdengar jelas. Aku memandang wajah nya di sela-sela jeda membaca, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukai cerita ini atau tidak.

" Apakah ada TV di kota kelinci ? " tanya nya ketika aku selesai membaca.

" Cerita ini ditulis di tahun 1930-an. Mereka belum menciptakan TV saat itu. Tapi mereka punya radio. "

" Apakah para kelinci yang membangun kota tersebut? Atau apakah manusia yang membangunnya sebelum para kucing datang dan tinggal di sana? " tanya nya, seolah sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Entahlah, " jawabku. " Tapi sepertinya dibangun oleh manusia. Mungkin entah karena apa manusia meninggalkan kota tersebut — mungkin mereka semua mati karena wabah atau sejenisnya — kemudian para kelinci datang dan tinggal di sana. "

Dia mengangguk – anggukkan kepala. " Ketika kehampaan tercipta, harus ada sesuatu yang mengisinya. Itulah yang dilakukan semua orang. "

" Benarkah? "

"Ya. "

" Kalau begitu, kehampaan apa yang kamu isi? "

Sakura terlihat kesal. Kemudian dia berkata dengan nada sarkasme, "Oh, kau tidak tahu?"

" Aku tidak tahu, " jawabku.

Dia menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Satu alisnya sedikit terangkat. " Jika kau tidak dapat memahaminya tanpa penjelasan, maka kau tetap tidak akan dapat memahaminya walau dengan penjelasan. "

Aku menyipitkan mata, mencoba membaca ekspresi nya. Sakura tidak pernah sama sekali berkata dengan nada dan bahasa seaneh ini. Dia selalu berbicara secara konkrit dan praktis.

" Oh, aku mengerti. Kamu mengisi sebuah kehampaan, " ujarku. " Baiklah, kalau begitu, siapa yang akan mengisi kehampaan yang kamu tinggalkan? "

" Kamu, " kata nya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk lurus ke arahku. " Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Aku telah mengisi kehampaan yang ditinggalkan seseorang, jadi kau akan mengisi kehampaan yang kubuat. "

" Seperti ketika para kelinci mengisi kota setelah ditinggalkan manusia. "

" Benar, " sahut nya. Kemudian dia menatap jari telunjuknya sendiri yang menunjuk padaku dengan tatapan kosong seolah melihat benda misterius.

Aku menghela napas. " Jadi, kenapa kamu ingin mengisi kehampaan itu jika kamu tahu kau akan meninggalkan ruang hampa dalam dirimu? "

" jika aku tidak mengisi ruang hampa itu, maka tidak akan ada yang mengisinya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

" Ruang hampa yang kamu isi, apakah itu aku? "

Setelah berdeham – deham yang tampak disengaja, Sakura lanjut berkata, seolah mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu yang sederhana pada anak yang berpikir lambat, " Karena itulah kukatakan tadi, jika kau tidak dapat memahaminya tanpa penjelasan, maka kau tetap tidak akan dapat memahaminya walau dengan penjelasan."

Aku menaruh tangan di atas lutut dan menatap lurus wajahnya. Dia bukan cangkang yang kosong, pikirku. Dia manusia utuh dengan daging dan darah, dan jiwa yang keras. Dia terpaksa harus hidup dengan kehampaan yang perlahan membesar di dalam dirinya. Pada akhirnya nanti, kehampaan tersebut akan menghisap semua ingatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Hanya soal waktu saja sampai hal itu terjadi.

Aku berpamitan dengan nya tepat sebelum jam enam sore. Sambil menunggu taxi, kami duduk berseberangan di dekat jendela tanpa berkata apa - apa. Masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun karena aku melihat bibir nya telah tertutup rapat. Seperti yang telah dikatakannya, tadi, " Jika kau tidak dapat memahaminya tanpa penjelasan, maka kau tetap tidak akan dapat memahaminya walau dengan penjelasan. "

Ketika hampir tiba waktunya untuk berangkat, aku berkata, " Banyak yang kamu katakan padaku hari ini. Semuanya dikatakan secara tidak langsung dan kadang sulit untuk dimengerti, tapi mungkin kamu mengatakan dengan sejujur - jujurnya. Terima kasih. "

Dia masih saja bungkam, matanya terpaku melihat pemandangan luas, seperti seorang prajurit yang sedang berjaga dan tidak ingin melewatkan sinyal api yang dikirimkan oleh suku liar di kejauhan. Aku mencoba melihat ke arah yang sedang dilihat nya, tapi di sana hanya ada deretan pohon pinus yang dibayangi oleh cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam.

" Maaf karena telah berkata seperti itu, tapi memang tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan selain berada disini. Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, maka aku akan mencari tahu."

Sekumpulan burung gagak terbang melintasi cakrawala, dan menggaok – gaok di kejauhan. Aku pun berdiri, berjalan mendekati nya, dan mengecup dahinya sekejap. "Besok, aku akan datang lagi "

Dengan tangan berada di gagang pintu, aku berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya dan terkejut mendapati ada air mata di kedua pipi nya. Air matanya bersinar dengan warna keperakan. Air mata itu perlahan membasahi pipinya dan jatuh ke pangkuannya. Aku membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kamar nya. Aku naik taksi menuju stasiun dan menumpangi kereta untuk kembali ke dunia asalku.

-XoX-

Kenapa si kelinci bermata hijau membiarkan sang pemuda tersesat di kota kelinci selamanya alasannya hampir mirip dengan Sakura yang meninggalkanku dua tahun silam, karena awalnya si kelinci iri terhadap sang pemuda yang bisa pergi kemana saja sedang dirinya hanya bisa terkurung di kota kelinci namun seiring waktu si kelinci jatuh cinta kepada sang pemuda hingga membuatnya semakin tak ingin membiarkan sang pemuda kembali ke tempat asalnya. Kebalikan dari si kelinci yang egois, Sakura adalah gadis yang terlalu baik perasaan bersalah terhadap 'rasa iri kelinci'yang dimilikinya malah mengusir si pemuda kembali ketempat asalnya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan si pemuda yang juga telah mencintainya.

 **[selesai]**

* * *

Kaktus-san's note:

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini.

saya masih baru dalam menulis juga di pair ini. jadi tentu saya sangat berharap apresiasi positif dari para pembaca.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya untuk kedepannya. Trims, Mind to review for your appreciation.


End file.
